


Let the ocean's tide wave your sorrows away

by Sofia_gothicquirks



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, I have always loved Vivi's adventurous side, also Nami/Vivi fluff 'cause I simply adore their relationship and how they always support each other, and is a selfless jerk always putting the blame on herself, and still have a pirate spirit, please someone give this girl an hug, slight angst because Vivi loves Alabasta a lot, you can be a badass kind princess sacrificing everything to save your kingdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofia_gothicquirks/pseuds/Sofia_gothicquirks
Summary: Late at night, while she stares at the perilous oceans the world has to offer, a certain blue-haired princess thinks about the burden she carries and the kingdom she loves. But one person is always there to remember her  way too much anxious self she is not alone.A drabble about a princess and her best friend, Grand Line's smartest navigator, Nami.
Relationships: Nami/Nefertari Vivi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Women! Wanted Zine: Flash Fics





	Let the ocean's tide wave your sorrows away

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really short fic but I wanted to write about Vivi because she is a much stronger and complex character than people often give her credit for and she deserves all love. This was written for the prompt "Independance" which in my opinion just fits Vivi truly well since she set alone on her adventure into Grand Line's perilous seas out of love for a kingdom she wanted to save at all costs and when all odds were against her.  
> Enjoy!

Back when she was just a little girl, the mischievous princess would often sneak off the palace’s golden walls to cheerfully join Kohza and the others on awfully warm sand dusky nights. Because Nefertari Vivi was the rightful ruler’s heir, the peaceful diplomat and the wise monarch but she was also well-known by her loved ones for that mysterious rebellious charm of hers.

They used to spend their childhood nights happily watching sparkling stars and dream of Voyages they knew they would never have.

“I want to see the world”, the intrepid little princess had one day ingenuously confessed to her friends, “But I don’t think I can ever find the courage to leave those shores without regret.”

“You can always come back.” was Kohza’s shrugged response and they had never mentioned the somehow touchy subject ever again.

They called her their blue princess. Blue as her glittering cyan hair, blue as the comfortable jean dresses she loved to wear and blue as the endless free Ocean smoothly calling for her heart. But they also knew, no matter how gleaming her adventurous self was, her who could spend hours joyfully reading sailors tales and imagining travellers fantasies, she would never willingly leave. Because if one thing was even stronger than her endearing recklessness it was the love and protectiveness she felt for a certain millenary sand kingdom.

Vivi deeply adored her magnificent warm home and it was no secret neither for her friends, her family or her dearly cherished people. So when she eventually left, it was with a heavy heart and a determined iron-shaped desire to bring back Alabasta’s own ancient one. It was out of pure love for a country she would rather die than see disappear.

“You are overthinking again moron. You keep feeling unworthy and like all this is your fault, am I wrong princess?”

This was Nami’s smugly voice. They have been staring at Grand Line’s stardust sky for hours now, sitting on Merry’s comfortingly calm deck while happily chatting about their daily incidents and the blue-haired girl supposed that the unusual silence they had fallen into minutes ago had made the young navigator suspicious.

Sometimes Vivi wished her friend didn’t know her that well. How unnerving it could be to have someone who could read your mind better than yourself.

“I…I just wish I could be stronger.” she eventually sighed with a blush

Nami giggled brightly, tangerine hair wildly waving along the sea’s mysteriously warm freezing wind, before offering Vivi her usual fascinating smart smirk. A smirk the young princess couldn’t help but always fell in love with.

“Really !? As for me, I only wish I could have your strength.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Don't hesitate to leave a comment or kuddos if you did!  
> Have a nice day, I am wishing you the best :)


End file.
